Rainbow Dash
Rainbow Dash is a blue pegasus and one of the main protagonists in The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She is a pegasus who controls the weather and is fast while flying. Her big ambition is to become part of Equestria's high flying organization; the Wonderbolts. She's brash and arrogant, but she represents the element of loyalty in the Elements of Harmony. Trivia *Rainbow Dash starred in The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Here, her element of loyalty is shared with Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Suri, Zini, Eema, Baylene, Url, Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa. *Rainbow Dash guest starred in The FT Squad Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame and later will in The FT Squad's Adventures with the Winx Club. *Rainbow Dash will make occassional guest appearances in The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb and will officially guest star in The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You. *Rainbow Dash is also Gordon's girlfriend. *She as well as the rest of the mane 6 are friends with Nanako Dojima in Yu Narukami and Aigis's adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic TV series, which is before Yu Narukami and Aigis's adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic A Canterlot Wedding. *Rainbow Dash is also friends with Yosuke Hanamura and Chie Satonaka *Rainbow Dash owns an F-22 Raptor Jet in the Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles. *She also owns a M4 rifle. *She is a great friend to Sonic the Hedgehog, Kick Buttowski, Bloo, Johnny Test, Gumball Watterson and Gruffi Gummi. *Rainbow Dash will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of The War of the Worlds. *Rainbow Dash will join Barney and friends in Emerl's Adventures Of Barney in Outer Space Gallery Rainbow.png 640px-Filly Rainbow Dash S1E23.png|Rainbow Dash as a filly Rainbow Dash as an Earth pony.png|Rainbow Dash as an Earth pony Crystal Rainbow Dash.png|Rainbow Dash as a Pegasus Crystal Pony Rainbow Dash as a Breezie.png|Rainbow Dash as a Breezie Rainbow shadowbolt.png|Rainbow Dash dressed as a Shadowbolt Rainbow Dash as Commander Hurricane.jpg|Rainbow Dash as Commander Hurricane Zapp.png|Rainbow Dash as Zapp Equestria Girls Rainbow Dash.png|Rainbow Dash's human counterpart in My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Dash's half-pony form.png|Rainbow Dash's half-pony form Rainbow Dash's young human counterpart.png|Rainbow Dash's young human counterpart Rainbow Dash rainbowfied.png|Rainbow Dash rainbowfied MLP Rainbow Dash as a Thomas character.png|Rainbow as A Thomas Character Human Rainbw Dash.png|Human Rainbow Dash Rainbow as a dare devil.png|Rainbow as a dare devil Rainbow Dash Sparrow.jpg|Rainbow in pirate clothes Rainbow cowgirl.png|Rainbow cowgirl commission___super_rainbow_dash_by_rainbowplasma-d51pr7c.png galaxy_rainbow_dash_vector__better_one_in_desc__by_minkystar-d79j4vp.png Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team Category:Females Category:Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures members Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Horses Category:Legendary creatures Category:Pegasus Category:Stuingtion's Adventures Team Category:Pure of Heart Category:Autobots Category:Tomboys Category:Ponies Category:Girlfriends Category:Mr. Conductor's Adventures Team Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Sisters Category:Singing characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Roary the Racing Car's Allies Category:Speedsters Category:Hiatt Grey's Team Members Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Childhood Friends Category:Characters for Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Category:Faline's Ohanna members Category:Roary the Racing Car and Theodore Tugboat's Adventures Honorary Members Category:Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Team members Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team Category:Gunners Category:Jimmy Neutron's Adventures allies Category:Arrogant characters Category:Selfish characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Riflemen Category:Thomas & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team - Startugs 7